Jailbird
by pretendi'mnothere
Summary: A/U to Fresh Blood. Yvetta does not rescue Sookie. Slightly Darker.
1. Jailbird

Author's Note: I don't know, I was bored and I just felt like putting this out there. A/U to Fresh Blood. I prefer reviews from people who don't like it.

"Hours," she thought decisively. It had to be hours. Disoriented as she was from the complete lack of sunlight she did not think it was possible for her to have been there more than what should be hours. She felt as though she could tell that the sun was up. While there was no way to confirm her suspicions, she felt it vaguely, just as a vampire knows when it is night. It was not a feeling she could articulate, but rather something that was simply was. Much in the same way she had convinced herself as a young child that Santa Claus must exist, despite the contrary proof from the minds of the adults around her. She incorrectly assumed daylight meant safety. A sort of zone where she was untouchable was the idea that was keeping her going. Nothing could harm her in the daylight. Well, not nothing, but vampires couldn't harm her at least. So, much like Santa existed because she wanted him to so badly, so did the sun.

"Hours." She said again, this time out loud. No one could hear her, but that was inconsequential. The sound of her own voice was reassuring in a way that another voice would not necessarily be at the moment. There was no guarantee that another voice would accompany someone who would mean her no harm considering the fact that she was chained up by her neck like a dog in the basement of a vampire club. Again, it wouldn't be so terrifying if she were not aware first hand of the kinds of things that happened in this very basement. Blood. Filth. Sex. This gave her a moment's pause. She had seen Eric down here with Yvetta. She had seen as much of him in her dreams, but in the flesh had been an entirely different experience altogether. The long lines of his body, the way he moved about in such an intentional manner. If conceit worked for anyone it definitely worked for Eric. Having had lived for almost a thousand years anyone would be well aware of the presence they had and the image they projected. People worshipped Eric on a daily basis and that was only what she had witnessed. God knows how many centuries of women had thrown themselves at the feet of Eric hoping for a moment of his attention.

She sighed. How long ago it all seemed. What were in actuality the events of weeks felt as though they had occurred to someone else. Everything seemed distant right now. Reality. Warmth. Comfort. Speaking of which, she was anything but. How unaware one is of the extreme discomfort of being chained up by one's neck and made to sit alone in a dark, damp basement. There was a conundrum of positions. It is impossible to lie down without killing oneself, though not necessarily practical to stand. For Sookie this left the options of sitting on her behind, which caused a sharp pain to go up her spine or kneeling. She had chosen kneeling as it caused the least overall pain, but it was by no means preferable. Uncounted hours of remaining in this position were wreaking havoc on her knees. Where once young, unblemished skin had been there were now two equal though not symmetrical round sores on either knee. Her joints were aching in a way she never knew possible and she was chilled to the point where she could not give feeling back to her legs. Hugging herself for warmth she became lost in her own mind examining the events that led her to the place she now found herself.

Suddenly she heard a loud slam of a door. Casually strolling down the stairs was an unrepentant Eric Northman. Despite herself she watched his tall body stretch itself down the stairs and offhand she considered the kiss they shared in his office so recently. She could still feel the way his cold arm encircled her body bringing her into his solid chest. The way his large hands grasped onto her neck as if all the centuries he spent on the earth had culminated in kissing her. It would seem that someone as old as he was should be nothing less than a masterful kisser. And she imagined that everyone woman who had had the pleasure of kissing Eric Northman (and it was indeed a pleasure) must have felt the same way. As if the very purpose of his existence was to hold them in his arms and slowly caress their lips with his. She retreated to the more pleasing thoughts of the minutes she spent entwined in his arms, but the sudden appear of his face in hers brought her jolting back to reality.

He looked blank. Of course he looked blank, she thought bitterly, he has no heart. She started to tell him that she hated him, when she realized it did not matter. What difference would it make to Eric Northman if one useless human hated him? Did she ever consider whether her burger had fuzzy feelings for her? He continued to look at her in a very unnerving way, without making any indication there was anything he wanted to say. Sookie felt as though her heart was in her stomach and it pounded against her body so hard that she felt it might burst through her skin. Just when it was all becoming too much for her he slowly reached out his hand to gently stroke her face. Using the lightest of touches he traced the back of his index finger along her jaw sending shivers of fear and pleasure down her spine. She wanted so badly in that moment to surrender to those feelings and allow him to comfort her. How easy it would just be to close her eyes and free fall into that space where everything could be made better by his touch. She had her pride though, and kept her eyes focused on the wall behind him giving no indication that she was aware anything was happening at all. A lot of good it would do, though, since she was certain he could hear her heart slamming against her ribcage.

"Sookie," he spoke huskily and she wasn't sure if he was just saying her name or actually addressing her. "Please…" he started to say, but he stopped abruptly when she whipped her eyes towards him.

"What?" She asked with complete indifference, but her eyes were burning with fury even if her voice would not betray her.

"I did not wish for it to go this way."

"Don't pretend you care about me," she mimicked back at him and rocked back on her heels to stand up. He moved with her, staying close even while she tried to create distance between them. Her emotions were overwhelming and his almost tender words combined with the proximity he was maintaining were confusing her further. Feeling a sudden, irrational crack in her façade she looked up into his eyes with fear. "Are you going to kill me?" It was almost a whisper, but the blood was throbbing so loud in her ears she wasn't even sure that she had said anything. Eric simply looked at her, his blank face revealing no indication of his intentions. The tension was becoming too much for Sookie and her panic began to spill over as unwanted tears fell from her eyes. "Just kill me, Eric. Just do it now. You could make it really fast and not painful, I know you could. Please just do it. I can't take it anymore. Kill me." The words came rushing from her mouth before she could even think of what she was saying. But as she spoke she realized the best thing she could ask for right now was death. No one could harm her once she was gone. Not Eric, not Russell, no more vampires or fairies or werewolves…she would have peace.

A flicker of something resembling pity crossed his face, "If only you knew how badly I do not want to harm you." She laughed sharply, nervously. It was a reaction that she couldn't stifle, because it was mostly born of fear but also because she knew this conversation was going no where. If he did not wish to harm her he certainly would not have chained her up in the basement of his club. One does not chain up a person unless they have every intention of harming them. Or pleasing them, but considering the circumstances Sookie was convinced that this had nothing to do with pleasure.

"That isn't going to stop you, is it?" All he had to do was save her. She would forgive him for locking her up if only he would rescue her before it was too late. She could walk away and never come back, she would forget that she even knew him, she would give herself to him for the rest of her life if he would just let her go. Looking into those dead eyes, though, she knew. Eric would not save her. He would sacrifice her.

Coming in closely he brushed his fingertips down her neck, slowly stroking her veins and feeling underneath it her frantic heartbeat. Before she had a chance to react, the chain was off from around her neck. Leaning into her ear she felt him inhale her scent as if savoring it for the last time before he roughly grabbed her arm. "No," he growled and began dragging her up the stairs with him.


	2. Hangman

A/N: I like the general direction of the show, so I stayed pretty close to the original. This is more variations on a theme than anything really. Thank you for reading.

Sookie could feel the fear shooting up her body from the very tips of her toes. While she tried to maintain a cool exterior she allowed the fear to wash over her in waves breaking hard against her small frame. She took comfort in the fact that such tangible fear wracking her body could not be ignored. Her terror could very well be her deliverance considering Bill was out there somewhere coming to find her. This was not something she had concerned herself with. Of course Bill would be looking for her. Regardless of how things had gotten muddled lately he always was there for her and she doubted very much considering their last conversation that he would not come now.

Oh, their last conversation. She had forgotten about that. She supposed it made her slightly less desirable to rescue if Bill knew that she had willingly gone to Eric after that. Damn his blood. She couldn't help it if she had been drawn to him because of a dream, could she? If she was being perfectly honest with herself, though, it had not been only the dream that had led her to Eric. Sure, the kissing was just as wonderfully explosive in reality as it had been in her dreams, but originally she had gone to Eric for answers about Bill. How could they continue their lives together if she could not make herself trust him again? Eric seemed to have the answers to this conundrum, she had been so sure of it. Even his blood knew something was wrong, so why could he not just tell her so she could fix it and she would finally have her happily ever after. Or happily ever until she got too old and wrinkly, which ever.

Her body was paralyzed as Eric pulled her up the stairs at an agonizingly slow pace. For someone who could move faster than she could see he was taking his sweet time. Although she was uneducated about how Bill would know she was in trouble she mentally screamed at him to help her. "_BILL. BILL._" She chanted over and over to herself and wondered how it could all be happening this way. Sure, Eric had never actually mentioned feelings for her, but she had been certain that they were there. If he in fact felt nothing, then what was all the face stroking about? Do vampires typically caress their prey, or was it just a special circumstance? It occurred to her that perhaps Eric was mourning the loss of the fairy and it in fact had very little to do with her except for the fact that she was unlucky enough to be that fairy. As they finally approached the door Eric swung her around and pushed her out in front of him. All of the hope that Sookie had been clinging to rushed from her body. It was as though the plug had been let out from the sink and she could just watch helpless as the drain sucked all promises away from her forever. There standing next to Russell was Bill. Her Bill. She looked at him questioning and desperate. Feeling a shove behind her, she fell forward as Eric threw her towards the two vampires. Numb with shock and stupor she whispered his name, unable to control the shake in her voice.

"It is over, Sookie. There is no use in fighting him. We have tried and failed, but perhaps he will find some use for you and allow you to live." Bill shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. Sookie knew that vampires felt no compulsion to seek out comfort for their bodies. Vampires could stay still forever if they wished, as there is no necessary reason for them to twitch about as humans do. She wanted so badly to believe this movement had been a hint for her, a silent message that Bill could not communicate to her with words. Though, the more she studied his face for an answer the more she convinced herself that she only wanted to believe she would be saved. It had been exponentially easier to endure the past few hours with the comforting notion that Bill would be searching for her. Here was proof, though, that that was not the case. Anger previously absent from her catalog of current emotions began to bubble deep within her stomach. Finally getting her wits about her Sookie looked boldly into Bill's eyes.

"William Compton, how could you stand by and allow this?"

Casting his gaze downward, the slightest hint of sorrow in his eyes, he mournfully answered, "It is already done."

"This is all so touching, but really, I'm ready for the show to begin. Eric?" Russell Edgington had a way of robbing the most touching moments of all sentiment. Nodding approvingly as Eric hauled Sookie into the nearest chair he took a seat across the table from her and began smiling in the most frightening way that Sookie had ever witnessed. "Isn't it exciting?" Russell exclaimed and clasped his hands together as though he were a young child in front of his birthday cake. Sookie merely turned to look at Bill, ignoring Russell's presence altogether.

"I hate you," she spat vehemently and then turned to Eric. "I hate all of you."

Ignoring her outburst Bill spoke over her head to Eric. "Remember, if you drain her it will be the last fairy blood you ever drink."

"Good point," Eric observed dispassionately.

"Yes, yes, yes," Russell mumbled impatiently. Smacking his hands together his eyes lit up with joy and at that very moment Sookie knew she was not going to be okay. The gnawing suspicion that she might not make it out of this in one piece had been with her since Eric had tossed her over his shoulder and carried her to the basement, but it had been just a hazy notion until that very moment. The gleam in Russell's eye was unambiguous. Even if Bill and Eric had wanted to help her, could anyone, vampire or human, deny Russell Edgington what he wanted? Beginning to shake perceptibly and the blood draining from her face she knew that she would have to reconcile the idea that she was going to die right now. Swallowing furiously, trying to create saliva in her parched mouth, her dry lips stuck together as she tried to scream. Only nothing came out.

"You first," Russell gestured to Eric. She stretched her head back to look Eric in the eyes, feeling a tight pain coming from where the chain rested around her neck. He was so tall, no wonder he was so old. Who was going to mess with a man that tall, let alone a vampire? Sookie did not incite fear in the hearts of men. This she knew for a fact. Because when people see a tiny, thin, tanned, blonde they do not tend to fear her. Combine that with her unique abilities that were all but common knowledge and at the very best she gave some people the heebie jeebies. How wonderful it must be to be _that_ tall, she thought to herself. No one would try to kidnap her if she towered above everyone threatening to squash them like an insect at the very hint of an insult.

Her spine locked into place as Eric's large hand advanced towards her face. Bracing for what she assumed to be a grab at her neck, she was surprised to feel his cool touch against her face. Looking back into his eyes she now saw there a brief flicker of an emotion that she had last seen just before Eric kissed her. A combination of regret, sorrow, and surrender, the most disconcerting look on the face of Eric Northman. She was certain that look only foreshadowed her ultimate demise. The lightest tear fell from the corner of Sookie's eyes and fell upon his hand. Even considering her impending doom she wanted so badly to comfort Eric. There was no way for her to communicate it to him, but she wanted to tell him that she understood, that he had no choice; she wanted him to know that she forgives him. It was the most ridiculous impulse and she mentally chastised herself for even entertaining the thoughts. Of course this was the very reason that she ended up in the situations that she did, she was a fool.

"Enough," Russell roared and with that her hand had been jerked across the table and fangs plunged into her delicate wrist. Moaning quietly Sookie did everything she could to keep from screaming at the pain that ripped through her body like flames licking at her bare skin. The multiple times Bill had taken blood from her were like butterfly kisses compared to the way Russell was ripping into her flesh. Controlling her breathing she felt as though she might be able to coach her way through the experience. However, upon her second deep breath she had to reconsider this strategy as Eric's fangs thrust into her neck.

It took a while for Sookie to realize that the inhuman screeching was coming from her. She was completely unaware that any sound was leaving her mouth. The room spun about as she struggled to stay present and focus on the ugly surroundings of Fangtasia. Suddenly consumed with exhaustion she closed her eyes to focus on the soft, comforting darkness surrounding her.


	3. Angel

A/N: I felt the need to take a major detour from the original direction. Bear with me through this one. I have no idea where I am going.

Intense sunlight burned into the black vision behind her closed eyes. Feelings of tranquility and safety flowed freely across her mind and for the first time in her life she felt truly alone. It is somewhat impossible to feel alone in a world where the thoughts of loved ones and total strangers alike routinely march through your mind uninvited. And although she cannot hear the thoughts of vampires, it is equally stressful living in constant fear of your own personal safety. As Sookie lay in a blissful state of oblivion the thought drifted casually into her head that she had a great deal of things to worry about at this particular moment in time. Considering several of the dire scenarios that would indeed be imperative to concern herself with, she could not seem to force herself to care. Even the fact that she might be dead did not deter Sookie at all from basking in her isolation.

"Sookie."

The voice was distant, but familiar somehow. It was not the voice of anyone she could immediately identify, but it also seemed distinct, like she had heard it before.

"Yes?" Sookie answered in a regular tone of voice, giggling with childlike delight. Heady euphoria was clouding her judgment and the lines between reality and dreams were blurring

"Come on, Sookie. Dance with us!"

Opening her eyes she found herself lying in a field of tall grass. Squinting from the sun above she slowly sat up and glanced around in an attempt to locate the owner of the voice. "Where are you?" She drawled with wonder. Elation filled her entire being and hummed with energy unlike anything else she had ever felt. This was joy and she couldn't quite remember why just a moment ago she had been trying to convince herself that she needed to be more concerned.

"Come on!" The disembodied voice called again and she began to wander through the field searching for its owner.

As though she had willed it into existence, the Bon Temps cemetery appeared before her eyes. And there, standing with triumphant and open arms, was Claudine. "You found us!" The sound of Claudine's sweet lilt fluttered through Sookie's mind, though her lips did not break from the wide smile she held.

The longer she twirled about with Claudine and the others in an endless blur of gossamer and light the looser her grip on reality was becoming. Time did not exist and for all she knew it could have been weeks since she had begun dancing. Everything had melded into an indiscernible fog. As if she was outside of her own body looking back, her mind was at once with her and outside of her. Not two separate entities, but parallel universes aware of each other but unable to communicate. One self was aware of the danger that still threatened her unconscious body and needed her to abandon her fairy friends to save herself, while the other was drunk with joy and had little concern for anything other than her immediate surroundings. Simultaneously everything felt urgent and inconsequential.

And just as simple as that, everything came rushing back to her. Eric had tried to kill her, had he killed her? Bill betrayed her. What was she doing here? Stumbling out of step Sookie folded to the ground under the massive burden of her realizations.

"Child, what is it?" Claudine rushed to Sookie's side and cradled the almost catatonic girl in her arms.

"Am I dead?" The moment the words left her mouth she wanted to suck them back in. She was not positive that she wanted the answer to that question. If she was then Eric had killed her. Being dead suddenly became a very real concept that was slowly suffocating her from the inside out. Her life, her friends, work, even the most mundane moments of her life flashed by her as if she had wasted every precious minute of her existence. Before she could completely drown herself with thoughts of her life lost Claudine interrupted.

"No, Sookie, you are not dead. You do not have to go back, though. Stay with us, this is where you belong."

"No. I have to get back," she protested and began to survey the area searching for a way to get back home. "I have to go." With that she rose from the ground and began walking with a determined stride back into the direction she imagined her Gran's house would be.

"Sookie, do not trust him. It is far from over." She looked back to see a concerned Claudine standing helplessly.

"Bill?"

"Do not trust him," Claudine repeated and turned to approach the glimmering pond.

"Why will no one tell me why I am not supposed to trust Bill?" she shouted in exasperation. Everyone, including her own subconscious, was willing to tell her it was unsafe for her to trust Bill Compton. Getting anyone to explicate why it would be unwise, however, was proving to be much more difficult. Her very instinct of survival would allow her to comply if only someone would further elaborate on the theme. Granted she did have reasons not to trust him, he had recently almost killed her and sold her out to Russell Edgington, but Eric did those very things daily and she had very little trouble trusting him. Without an answer Claudine gracefully stepped into the lake and vanished.

Sighing to herself, she turned to continued on her journey. While walking for what felt like miles, her mind began to drift to more pleasant thoughts that would distract from her aching body. More specifically, thoughts of Eric. Time and again he had proven himself to be unworthy of her trust, but all facts aside she simply could not help but feel the way she did. The way his tall body towered over her, making her feel protected and intimidated all at once. The way that sometimes just for a fraction of a second his eyes belied the cool, unaffected façade he presented giving her and only her a glimpse of his humanity. Even after he had thrown it in her face that she meant nothing to him, she still maintained the most absurd feelings of affection for him. Not even lust, but curious, infuriating affection.

Sure, he drags her into his basement and chains her up, but damn it if he doesn't go around stroking her face with the lightest touch. And the kisses. Oh, the kisses. While Bill had been a more than adequate kisser, he had never set her entire being ablaze the way Eric did. Of all the times she had dreamt that Eric Northman would kiss her it had never been as intimate and tender as the real thing. The most pornographic of Bill's kisses could not even hint at the passion shared in those few chaste kisses with Eric.

Stopping mid step, she suddenly felt an urgent pull on her mind. Strange, she thought, before blinding white light enveloped her and she felt the return to her corporal form.

As her blurred vision cleared she began to make out the shape of Bill standing over her. "You are alright," he drawled warmly with a smile and reached to gently stroke her cheek. Before he could make contact Sookie was up and crouching behind a table to prevent Bill from reaching her. "I would never have allowed them to harm you if it was not absolutely necessary." Pleading with his eyes, he slowly backed off and showed his hands as if to let her know he would not attempt any sudden movement. "Please," he began to say, but the words died on his lips because at that exact moment she began to call for Eric.

The feelings of dread and realization crept up on Sookie until they had accumulated deep in her stomach. A rock the size of a bowling ball was now weighing heavily inside her with the knowledge that this betrayal was not the only one Bill would commit. The knowledge of what was to come and the reason she should not trust him still eluded her, but the feelings were there and self-preservation was forcing her to listen.

"Eric," she called again, desperate to see his face to quell the panic rising inside her.

"Here," she heard in a low, muffled groan and she turned to find Eric, at least the dark, semi-charred, massive heap on the ground she assumed to be Eric. Crouching down beside him she presented her wrist, never once taking her eyes off of Bill. The confusion that accompanied her epiphany of what everyone had been telling her all along was worse than when she was still attempting to trust him, but this sense of urgency was not something she could shut off. Wincing as she felt Eric's fangs pierce her skin for the second time that day, she watched the hurt and bewilderment pass across Bill's face as she offered the blood he had just given her to the very man who was most dangerous to her.

As Eric relaxed his grip on her arm and licked her wounds close she allowed herself to savor the feel of his mouth on her one last time. Finally breaking eye contact with Bill she looked down to see a perfectly healed Eric lying on his side looking up at her.

"I always knew you would save me, Sookie Stackhouse," he said with a smug smile.

Ignoring the comment she turned her back to Bill. "Russell?"

"Gone."

Knowing that was taken care of she moved on to the next order of business and asked in a low voice, "Could you make him leave?" Knowing full well the ability of a vampire's hearing, she had no doubt that Bill had heard her every word. The unwavering certainty that she needed to put distance between herself and Bill Compton did not magically erase the feelings she had for him and she felt too ashamed to face him as she pleaded with Eric to make him leave knowing he had to obey.

Standing up and stretching to his full height Eric causally strolled towards Bill in what Sookie understood to be the vampire version of an end zone victory dance. "I believe your presence is no longer desired." Grinning widely, every step he took only succeeded in causing greater tension in the already suffocating air. "Unfortunately for _us_," he turned to Sookie, emphasizing with the raise of his eyebrow the fact that he had referred to she and him collectively, "it is still light."

Recognizing that if she did not want to be stuck here with him she would have to be the one to leave, she grabbed her keys off the bar and shot Eric a meaningful glance before running through the door of Fangtasia and finding herself once again bathed in sunshine. She made her way to her car, all along the way enjoying the steady flow of air in and out of her lungs. As she put the key in the ignition she caught a glimpse of two shiny marks on her wrist. Sighing slightly, she turned the key to make her way home and there she would wait for Eric.

A/N: Did that seem a bit easier on the eyes? I tried desperately to break up the paragraphs as much as I could, but I think I failed miserably.


	4. Underground

A feeling of impending doom consumed her body and manifested itself in physical illness. Her stomach was in knots, she was sweating profusely and at the same time she was so chilled it was all she could do not to smash her teeth together with the shivers she felt wash over her. Sitting in the oppressive Louisiana heat, she waited on her porch steps trying frantically to put the pieces of the puzzle together while watching the sunset. She had heard once that if you listen close enough you could hear the sun hit the horizon, but listening as hard as she could she heard nothing but the danger approaching as the sun disappeared.

She had begun to wait inside, but had thought better of it at the last moment. If he wanted to come in there was nothing stopping him, but she would rather at least attempt to show him he was not welcome. Knowing he was close, she closed her eyes and pulled a long, slow breath into her lungs.

"Do you desire me, Miss Stackhouse?"

Before she could even think about what was happening she was pinned against the front door, looking up into Eric's achingly beautiful face.

"There is no need for the dramatics, Mr. Northman." It didn't come out as snippy as she had meant it to be. The combination of his surprise attack with the danger of his sudden proximity was producing a heady breathlessness. Struggling to maintain composure she took a deep breath and rolled her eyes childishly. "Not at all."

He leaned in closely to her body and breathed deeply, as though to communicate that he could know things without her confessing them to him. "Liar, Liar," he chided dryly. "Let us try that again. Do you, Sookie, desire me?" He emphasized his point by slowly grinding his hips against hers.

She was well aware that her heart was thumping visibly above the swell of her breasts and she was fairly certain that Eric was no less aware of her quickening pulse as he leaned the entire length of his body against hers. As one would expect, having a massive vampire hold you to a wall is frightening, but she did not completely dislike the fear it instilled in her. Beyond a place of rational thought, she instinctively pushed herself back against him basking in the perfect way she fit against him.

Finding her voice she finally spoke, "It is only your blood." Pushing against him for all she was worth, suddenly all she wanted now was space. Try as she might, she could not even manage to make a crack between their bodies. He held her firmly in place, the only confirmation that he even knew she was trying to get away were the low groans coming from his chest, which reverberated against her.

"Yes, please struggle. Your hips do delightful things." She watched as he bared his fangs with the faintest click. Relaxing against him, she stared defiantly into his eyes and proved she would not give him the satisfaction. Apparently she wouldn't give herself the satisfaction either. As the faintest smirk appeared on his face he broke her gaze as he gently began to blow his cool breath against her ear lobe. "And am I to believe you had no feelings for me before you had my blood?"

"Obviously not, I love Bill." Despite the confusion that was raging inside her, that was not something she was uncertain of. The soft, tender caresses, the feeling in the pit of her stomach that made her feel as though she were in an elevator dropping too fast every time she saw him. Those were feelings you could not manifest out of nothing and she was certain with every fiber of her being that whatever happened would not change the fact that she loved Bill.

"Ah, yes. _Bill_," the name fell from his lips acerbically, "and when was the first time you had his blood?" He had now pulled back to stare Sookie in the face. She shivered at just how cold his eyes were. Thinking back to that awful night, lying on the ground drowning in her own blood, she remembered how warm and reassuring Bill's eyes were. She always felt safe looking into Bill's eyes. Suddenly it all clicked. She understood what Eric was trying to tell her.

"He saved me." It was no more than a whisper. Her mind was reeling as she relived, once again, that terrible beating. When you hear your own bones snap the sensation of listening and feeling it all at once is disorienting. A swift blow to her face drove her body to shut down early on and most of the experience she had spent just waiting for it to end. Facing her own death so unexpectedly on the dirt ground behind Merlotte's had been surreal and sometimes Sookie thought that she had really just imagined it all. The idea that Bill had just stood by and let it happen was unfathomable. Feeling Eric's grip on her loosen she slid down to her knees, trying to breath evenly and continuously. Oddly enough, the more she focused on the task the harder it was for her to breath. In. Out. In. Out. Commanding her body to do what it was supposed to accomplish on its own was proving to be quite difficult.

Over the din of her pulse she heard Eric growl deep in his throat. "Tell her." It was clearly a command. Pulling it together she peaked up to find Bill standing at the foot of her steps. Rising faster than her mind was prepared for, she stumbled in a lightheaded daze towards him, taking the few steps two at a time. Finding his soft shirt with her fingertips, she bunched the material in her hands desperately trying to hold on to something concrete.

Tears flowed without restraint from her eyes, mapping down her face and falling off her chin. Searching desperately in his eyes for that familiar warmth she found nothing but the beginning of red tears pooling at the corners. "It isn't true. Tell him it isn't true." Her voice was hoarse and desperate, her knuckles turning white the harder she gripped his shirt. Feeling his cool hands encircle her elbows she visibly relaxed, waiting for him to reassure her.

"I was sent by the queen of Louisiana to find you and bring you back to her."

"You tricked me?" This couldn't be happening. There was no way this was actually happening. Sookie felt consumed by the despair that was slowly encroaching on her heart.

"I failed to glamour you and I needed to connect myself to you somehow." Each time he spoke it only felt worse.

"You said you loved me." Nausea rolled through her stomach and she swallowed hard to keep herself from being sick.

"I do," he whispered in a strained voice.

No. No. No. She was unaware of the world suddenly and began shaking her head constantly, unable to comprehend what she just heard. Her body felt cold and strange, as if it belonged to someone else, her limbs heavy and clumsy as she tried to pull away from Bill, whom was now holding her elbows desperately trying to explain. "No." She was certain she spoke that time and hearing it out loud only emboldened her. "No." She was yelling now and moving blindly towards her front door.

"I fell in love with you. Truly. I will keep you from her forever. Sookie, I will keep you safe. I love you."

Spinning back on her heels she dove angrily into his face, "You can't love. You. Are. Dead." Every word she spat at him she punctuated by stepping that much closer to his face. The shock of her words left the most satisfying look of devastation and she wished silently that she could remember that moment since she felt it might get her through many difficult nights to come.

It was strange how she felt pain in every part of her body. It was as though her heart had not just broken, but imploded sending bits of shrapnel through her veins to destroy her body from the inside out. As she reached her door she slipped inside quickly, pulling the screen door closed behind her. "I rescind your invitation," she said calmly through the screen door.

"Sookie, do not do this. Please." The sight of Bill's tears only succeeded in making her anger intensify.

"LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE," she screamed so loud she thought that her lungs might come apart. Within the blink of an eye Bill was no longer on her porch. After several moments of trying to contain herself she became vaguely aware that Eric was still on her porch. Turning to look at him, she stared impassively at his large frame leaning against the railings as though he were witnessing a trite human moment.

Tears still streaming unabashedly down her face she simply looked him in the eyes and stared for what felt like eternity. She recalled a dream she had about him after Godric had met the sun. She was making her way to his hotel room where she found him sitting on the end of the bed, bloody tears staining his face and chest. She had offered him the only thing she could: comfort. It was only a dream, though. The only feelings Eric had for her were the ones she imagined for him.

Staring at each other, neither making a move, the air thick with the humidity and the realizations of the night. The sudden consequences of the lack of sleep hit Sookie hard and she dropped her gaze from Eric to stare into a distant void on her lawn. He had not moved, but there he was all of a sudden directly in front of her, peering down at her with no expression. Finding his eyes once again, her stomach clenched with longing and sadness. Feeling a familiar tickle inside her head sent shivers down her spine. Laughing without humor, she quietly addressed him, "You cannot glamour me."

"I wish I could take this hurt from you." Slowly he pulled the screen door open and removed the barrier separating them. As he brought his hand up to cup her face a sob caught in her throat as she attempted to stifle it. Why could Eric not be one or the other? He should be either cruel or compassionate and not vicious one second and loving the next. While Eric never attempted to hide himself from her it was endlessly tormenting how he played both the good and bad guy. "I am sorry for your pain, but you needed to know the truth." The anguish in his voice convinced her that he meant what he said. She just was not certain whether the ache he felt was hers or more curiously, his.

Forcing a small smile of appreciation, she stepped back from his touch. "I rescind your invitation." The door gently closed as an invisible force pulled him away from the door. The ghost of a smirk played upon his lips as he nodded in understanding.

"I will see you soon, Sookie Stackhouse."

And with that she was alone.

A/N: Thank you all for reading, I am very humbled by all the feedback you have given me. I hope you enjoyed it. [Edit: The End.]


End file.
